A Second Chance
by Veil793
Summary: My squeal to Abduction, it is still a work in progress and I'm not sure if I want to keep it.
1. Chapter 1

**Age Chart for Nephilim**

**(what they look like in human years)**

A/N: They mature rather fast(much faster than humans) once born, mentally and physically; they look 7 years older than they actually are.

_5 human years __**looks like**__ 12 human years_

_6 human years __**looks like**__ 13 human years_

_7 human years __**looks like**__ 14 years_

_10 human years __**looks like**__ 17 human years_

A:N: Read Abduction before you read this if you haven't already; this is a sequel I guess, I hope you guys like it I did my best.

"Cinder, Destruction… no don't… boys please." I called as Cinder and Destruction chased after

tiny Ashley with their toy pistols.

"Mommy." Ashley squealed, running to me.

She hugged my leg and I leaned down, burying my face in her long wavy raven hair; she. She was so much smaller than her twin brothers even though they were the same age. I pulled back to smile at her and golden yellow cat like eyes stared back at me from her adorable face.

"Cinder and Destruction are after me." She giggled.

Cinder and Destruction stopped at my feet. Cinders dark black hair hung just above his stormy violet eyes and Destructions slightly waved black hair hung just above piecing ice blue eyes; they both stared up at me pouting.

"You're no fun Ashley." Cinder complained.

"Yeah, come play with us." Destruction mumbled, he was much more shy.

"Now Cinder, Des; you know that Ashley is much smaller than you two."

"But we turned five eleven months ago ma." Des whined slightly.

"I know and all three of you are very far ahead of children your age." I soothed.

"I'm hungry ma." Ashley said politely.

"Okay, can you three behave yourselves while I go make dinner?"

"Yes, mom." Cinder replied.

"Okay, be good."

I left them to play in the backyard and then went inside to make dinner; I needed time to think anyways. Since a few months before I had the triplets I've had dreams of this, guy. He looked like and reminded me a lot of Cinder, except for the violet eyes. The dreams always felt like deja vu, even my friends were in some of the dreams. For the moment I was living in a huge mansion with Grim and Eric; Alice and Aiden; Raven and Pete; and Daire, and Andy. They were all married and only Daire and Andy had a child, Kisa, she was a month younger than my triplets. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice already making dinner.

A/N: Sorry about the bad human names, I will find better ones if I can. Eric is War; Aiden is Death; Pete is Plaque; and Andy is Greed.

"Oh, hi. Need some help?" I asked.

"Sure, jump on in. We are going to have an extra mouth to feed tonight anyways." She laughed.

"Really, who?"

"D… I mean Aden's brother."

My eyes widened as I began to help. "Really? I never knew that he had a brother."

"He doesn't mention him much."

We worked in silence to make a ton of different food, considering that four of us didn't eat meat and my children were pretty much carnivores. The doorbell rang and I ran to get it; I opened the door and the man that was literally from my dreams stood outside in the rain, oh no the rain.

"Come on in." I called as I raced to get the kids from outside.

I grabbed Ashley and Cinders hand, knowing that Destroy would follow. I had did my best, but all three of them were soaked and muddy. I dragged them with me to the kitchen so that I could tell Alice I couldn't help with the rest of the food.

"I have to get these three into the shower, do you know if anyone could help watch them while they take turns?"

"Yeah, Ash can help, he's in the living room."

I got a better grip on Ashley's hand and went to get Ash.

"Can you help watch them, while I convince them into a shower?" I asked, once I found him.

"Yeah, sure." His eyes were calm, but he was hiding something.

Ashley suddenly grabbed his leg and squealed happily. "Daddy!"

"I'm so sor.."

"It's fine." He said smiling and hugging her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

STRIFE POV

Veil entered the room keeping track of three children, obviously nephilim and asked for help. As the girl grabbed my leg I immediately felt our family connect , we would be a family again soon.

"So whose children are these?" I asked, following her up to the childrens room.

"Mine." She said calmly giving the boys a towel to sit on as they pouted.

This shocked me. I had no one, but three children.

"How old are they and what are their names?" I asked softly, of course I knew their age I had counted every day that we were apart.

"They are five years and eleven months, and this is Destruction or Des," She said pointing to the boy with blue eyes, "This is Ashley, my little angel, and this trouble maker is Cinder."

The last boy looked just like me except for the purple eyes and he stared at me, daring me to do something; I felt like I was about to pass out, but I smiled pleasantly and watched the boys as Veil rushed Ashley to take a shower. The boys talked calmly among themselves as I watched, apparently to keep them out of trouble.

Veil POV

I quickly handed Ashley her band tee and jeans, then pushed her in the bathroom rushing her to take a shower; next was Cinder.

"But ma." He complained.

"Now, or no target practice with uncle Andy for the next week."

Next was Destruction, without complaint. Ash watched them for me as I cleaned all of the mud off of the floors by hand. All three of them looked perfect in their band tees and dark jeans, the amazing thing was they actually favored that kind of music. All of them were big for their age Cinder and Des were almost up to my chest and Ashley was just past my waist; her and Cinder were so much alike. I led them down stairs, Ash following closely behind.

"Thankyou, Strife." I said as I walked past him on the way down, mentally slapping myself for calling him the name from my dreams.

"Uh.. no problem." He mumbled uneasily.

I forced the children to their spots at the table and went to help Alice carry out the food. We covered the table in food and then joined everyone. I thought about eating, but suddenly I wasn't hungry. I just pushed the salad around on my plate. As the huge plates of food disappeared I quickly took them into the kitchen and began to wash them. Everyone began to easily talk as my children and Kisa chased each other. I laughed and continued to take care of everything, soon enough everyone left or went to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

5 YEARS LATER

A/N: It's another visit from Strife/Ash and Veil is cleaning up dinner again, remember nephilim don't age. The children now look like they are about 17.

I grabbed the heaviest plate and a bowl and uneasily as I carried it into the kitchen. I lost my grip and it crashed to the ground, shattering on my bare feet.

"F**k" I yelped, ignoring my bleeding feet and immediately starting to pick it up as I thought about my stupidity; on top of breaking something, again, I had called Ash Strife again.

Speaking of Ash, he ran into the room. "Don't move, you'll injure yourself further." He snarled, carefully picking me up, despite my protests, and setting me on the counter away from the glass.

He cleaned up the glass and then began to tend to my feet. There were so many deep cuts, I was going to have to get stitches. I put my head in my hands and sighed, how was I going to take care of my hyper active triplets, who were now almost 11, while I was injured.

'What." Strife, uh Ash, asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of how fun it'll be to take care of triplets with stitched feet." I said sarcastically.

"I'll watch them, even though they can take care of themselves."

"I know they can but still, you would do that?"

'Yeah, of course; I'm their fa…" He stopped mid sentence and concentrated on sewing my feet.

"Wait, what were you just about to say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." I pleaded, pulling my foot away.

"It's nothing." He said, glancing up at me uneasily.

"Please, just tell me."

"You won't believe me."

"Try it, you'll be surprised at some of the things I'll believe."

"Okay… try believing that we met over four ten years again, fell for each other and the day you told me that we were having a child the Charred Council erased your memory of me completely until I come to see them on their twelfth birthday."

"Hard to believe, but not impossible. Considering that since before I had the triplets I've been having memory-like dreams of you; well, uh… us."

"You couldn't have, the Charred Council erased me from your memory."

"Oh really now… Strifey." I mumbled.

He frowned. "How in the nine hells can you remember me?"

"I'm not sure, maybe they underestimated me?"

"Not likely, maybe it was the children."

"Probably, considering how fast the grow."

Strife smirked. "What else can you remember?"

"The first thing I remembered was being hit over the head with a pistol, repeatedly."

"Figures, you didn't like that much."

"Next I remembered the scars on my arm. Then I started to remember fighting, almost dying a few times, but after that I started to remember better memories."

"What were the better memories?"

"Us." I mumbled.

"What about us?" Strife pressured.

I just blushed and glanced down at the ground peeking up a few moments later. Strifes face was bright red also.

"I understand." he mumbled.

I laughed slightly and wrapped my arms around myself; Strife was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked awkwardly.

"Do you remember anything else, was anyone else there with you?"

"Alice, Grim, Daire, and Raven." I said shrugging.

At this he frowned. "No one else besides them and me?"

"Nope, I could never see the faces of the others."

Strife grimaced. "They messed up and made you forget the others and the only me, partially."

"Maybe they meant it to turn out this way, to see if I'd put the pieces together, or if you'd break the rules and tell me that we're nephilim."

""Maybe they wanted to punish all three of us."

"Three?" I asked.

"You, your father and me."

'What did you do to deserve punishment like this?"

"Fell in love with you while you were still technically and prisoner of the Charred Council."

"I'm sorry, you really don't deserve someone who doesn't remember you."

"It's not your fault." Strife soothed.

"yes it is, you should move on, to someone better; I'm not worth suffering for.

Strife didn't answer for a moment. "If you remembered what we went through,if you knew how much we cared for each other..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should have waited another month, so we could be together again."

"Only another twenty nine days left."

"Yes, one month; I'll see you then." Strife said, exiting the room.

"Kay, bye." I mumbled after he was already gone.

I stood on my torn up feet, grabbed a piece of the shattered glass, put it into my pocket and went to bandage my wounds. I painfully climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom. The children giggled downstairs and I smiled slightly as I began to wrap my feet with gauze. The wind blew through the open window and I shivered. *Didn't I leave that closed?* Carefully testing my feet I closed the window and turned around only to be grabbed from behind and hit over the head, causing me to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinder POV

"Night Aunt Alice." Ashley said, happily as Alice left the room.

"Guys something's wrong." I mumbled quietly so the adults wouldn't hear. (Yes they are 10/17 and still share a room it's a freaking huge room)

"Like what?" Destruction asked.

"Doesn't mom always make sure that we don't have our weapons and make sure that we're okay?"

"Yeah, but maybe she was tired."

"I'm with Cinder, she would never miss a weapon check." Ashley said. crossing the room to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm going to see if she's in her room, if she's not something's wrong and we're getting dads to help us." (I'm sorry if they don't call Strife dad/father ect. It's kind of weird for me because Veil is sorta based off of me.)

"Be careful, if anyone finds you they'll just send you back to bed." Des reminded.

They nodded and I carefully opened the balcony door. Sometimes they forgot to make sure that it was locked. I smiled, I was just the right size to make my way over to mom's balcony. The balcony door was wide open, mom's emergency bag was still there and some objects were out of place as if they'd begun to fall, but then somebody caught them and set them back on the shelf or table. I quickly got back to our room and pulled out the emergency bags, for us that mom always kept nearby, out of the closet.

"Mom's gone someone took her. We are going to get dad and then go save her. Anyone with me?" I asked.

"Me." Ashley chirped, pulling on her sweatshirt and throwing her bag on her shoulder.

"Des? I'm waiting, you in or out bro?"

"I guess I'll come. let's check our supplies first."

I dug around in my bag and found a lot of money, a few pairs of hiking clothes, a flashlight, dried food and bottled water and at the bottom a pistol that I had trained with one Redemption.

"Hey Des, check the bottom of your bag."

"I've got Mercy." He said.

"I've got Redemption."

"And I've got Terror." Ashley giggled.

We whirled around. "What?" We hissed.

"Mommy left me something too."

"Do you know how to use it?" I questioned.

"yes mommy taught me how to use it while you were training with uncle Andy."

"Fine, just stay close to us.'

She nodded and followed me out onto the balcony. I nodded at Destruction and we ran to the edge, catapulted over the rail, somersaulted in the air and silently landed on the ground. We watched as Ashley did the same, in a much more flexible feminine way, and caught her before she touched the ground. I signed for her to stay quiet and led the way across the large lawn. After a few moments we reached the forest that surrounded our secluded house. Finally after ten minutes or so we could speak again.

"how will we find dad?" Des asked.

"Easy aunt Raven put this address into our bags."

'We've drove past this place a ton with aunt Grim."

"How far is it?" Ashley mumbled.

"About two miles, or for us about ten minutes sprinting."

"Hop on Ashley." Des laughed, offering Ashley a piggy back ride.

She giggled and hopped onto Destructions back. I nodded to him and we began to race towards our destination. It took about eight minutes to reach the house and once there Ashley leaped off of Destructions back and knocked on the door. The door opened and our father stood in the doorway.

"What?" he snapped, without looking.

"Hi dad." We all mumbled.

His eyes widened. "What in the…"

"Nine hells, we know. We need your help someone took mom and we need your help to find her."

"How'd you get away from all of..?"

"Just tell us if you're going to help us or not." I snapped.

"How do you know someone took her?"

"She didn't do a weapon check before bed and when I checked her room, things were out of place which her OCD wouldn't allow and the balcony doors were wide open."

"That's definitely not like her." Strife mumbled.

"So are you in or not?"

"I'll go, give me a few moments to get my bag packed."

We followed him into the house and Ashley threw herself onto the couch, relaxing as Strife packed a bag. he finished packing and led us outside, Ashley complained about being too lazy but other than that didn't complain as she followed him.

"What did Veil pack you?" He asked.

"Some dried food, our favorite band clothes, hiking clothes, some money, and these." I said as we pulled out Mercy, Redemption and Terror.

"How'd you get these?" Strife questioned.

"Mom." Ashley laughed.

Strife rolled his eyes and began walking, leading us to a nearby clearing. "I think I know where they took Veil, so you guys are going to need a horse."

"A horse?" I mumbled.

"Yes, I'll summon them and once they bond with you you'll be able to summon them on your own."

"Me first!" Ashley laughed, skipping up to our father.

"Of course." Strife said bowing slightly.

He mumbled something and a horse appeared. it had a silver chrome skin and areas where you could see the bone and muscle. The mane and tail were flame pink.

"I guess, I'll go next." Des mumbled.

"No problem."

Another horse appeared, this one had pitch black skin, with places where the flesh had rotted away. The mane and tail on Des's horse was a smokey ninja grey.

"Now your turn." Strife said.

"Allright." I grumbled.

Strife summoned my horse and it appeared. It was chrome black with rotted flesh, the mane and tail were both a glowing violet. The horse snorted and stamped a hoof.

"Name them, it'll create the bond."

"Mines going to be Ninjashy." Ashley said, smiling as she climbed onto it's back.

"Mine'll be Devil." Des mumbled.

"I guess I'll name mine… Insanity."

"All very good names." Strife chuckled. "Now tighten your bags on your shoulders and ready yourselves."

"Why?" Des asked.

"We are going to hell, but before we go if you press here on your weapons." He showed each of us a button on the grip. "They'll turn into blades."

Ashley immediately tried it and giggled as it turned into a maneuverable blade that glowed an unnatural poison pink. I clicked mine next, it formed itself into a shorter, jagged blade that shimmered with a violet mist. Lastly Destruction transformed his pistol into a blade. It elongated and glowed a silver blue, it was missing pieces that created an uneven edge. He smiled slightly and gently swung it with skill. We changed them back into the long range form and looked at our father for direction.

"Get on your horses we're going to get your mother."

I nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
